99 Regrets
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: So Sasuke and Naruto have a bet going on to see if Sasuke could sleep with 100 girls by the end of that seimester. Sasuke only has one problem. The 100th girl is Sakura. What wil happen with this little bet turns into something more for Sasuke? Please R


**Chapter One.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Char.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

**Inner.**

She starred at her reflection again as she looked over at what was yet again a new bedroom within a new house. New walls, new paint, new all over again. This also fell to the conclusion that there was a new school with new teachers, new homework, new friends, and worst of all….new boys. New boys to pick on her. New boys to tell her she wasn't good enough. New boys to make her life even more worse than it already was!

"Think of it as a new start." Her mother whispered

"Yet another that I can add to my lovely list. I think I might go as "Gothic Sakura". What do you think, Mom?" she smiled.

"I think you should go as yourself." Her mother smiled in return to her daughter's poor attempt at making her regret this move.

She sighed. Sakura Haruno was the daughter of one of the most respected military members that this country could ever ask for. She was proud to say that her father fought for and saved millions of people and defended what was right. He was her hero but heroes have to go where recuing is needed. Of course, where the hero goes, the family goes. She didn't regret her father, nor did she regret the moving. She regretted that she accepted it so well.

"Sakura, are you ready to go yet?" her mother's voice echoed.

"Just a minute." She replied. She looked over at the line of cloths she picked out for today. She had to make an impression. She had to stand out in some other way then her hair. She had to be someone that could make friends easier, and have more fun and every girl knows that that is all said in clothing.

"Sakura, what is taking you?" her mother interrupted.

"Mom, why are you making me go through this again? Do you understand that if I don't choose exactly the right thing to wear, or act exactly how they want me to act, which I currently have no idea what that is, that I will be made fun of?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, don't over react, honey."

"I'm not, Mom. You know as well as I that everyone targets the new girl. The guys will try to figure out what kind of girl I am…"

"And you will state that you're not the kind their looking for if they want intercourse."

"The girls will try to find something wrong with me."

"I know, sweetie, but you've just gotta be yourself. You can't please everyone."

"And the whole schools eyes will be on me!"

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Their eyes will be on you if you're late. You've got 10 minutes."

That was all her mother said before she shut the door leaving Sakura staring at the line. She smiled as she quickly threw on her favorite black jeans and green tank top that beautifully matched her emerald eyes. She quickly brushed her short pink hair and threw on some make-up. Sakura may not be exactly what guys were looking for in a girl, but she sure as hell was going to look as hot as she could.

"SAKURA!"

"I'm ready, Mom!"

* * *

"Yo! Teme!" shouted the unusually loud blonde.

"What do you want, dobe." replied the beautiful and famous, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh nothing. Just currently curious on how many you have?" he replied with a catlike smirk.

"Currently?"

"Yess."

"Why does this matter Naruto."

"Simple! It's just down to 5 more months and I believe that I have you beat."

"Hn."

"Plus, with your current rep and always growing fan club that has been used out, I highly doubt that…"

"Who is that?"

"Oh her? She's no one! She's just another girl around the school you know and she's…"

Sasuke pushed past his friend who was attempting to hide the young girl from his view. She was cute. Not exactly his type. She seemed more like the quite, nerdy type. Not that there was anything wrong with that, just that wasn't his usual style. But Sasuke Uchiha has a bet to uphold and with the bet leading to the humiliation of Naruto Uzumaki, he was not going to pass down a chance to have this girl. Sasuke grabbed the guy closest to him by the collar.

"Who is she?" he has glaring the guy in the eyes.

"H…H…H….Her?" the young man stuttered as he pointed towards the brunette.

Sasuke did nothing but glare in response.

"That's Emily Burke. She's a foreign exchange student from Kentucky, USA." She rambled out.

"How long has she been here?"

"Since the semester started, so about 3 months."

Sasuke let go of the boy as he ran off. He looked at her.

'Her height of about 5'7, small feet, long legs, looks kind of intelligent but easily persuaded. Brown hair, blue eyes, simple enough.' He thought to himself.

"Sasuke…." Started Naruto.

He didn't even give him a second glace as he walked over towards her in his usual waltz. This required skill and grace, which Sasuke Uchiha has both of. Quickly, his grace was knocked off.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed.

"You watch it jackass!" The rosette replied.

Sasuke turned his back not even considering looking at her. He would get to her later.

_'Bastard._' Sakura thought as she watched this handsome guy walk away towards a pretty girl. Sakura continued on her way, or at least attempted too. The school was so huge that she had no clue where to even find the office. Her mom had offered to walk her to it, but that would nowhere near look good. She sighed.

"Can I help you?" replied a blonde.

"Yeah! I'm looking for the main office." She replied.

"Here I'll take you too it!" he replied in a very upbeat, loud voice.

"I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."

"Well, you must know who I am!"

"Um. Actually, I don't."

"Oh, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Best friends with the impeccably boring Sasuke Uchiha…"

"You mean the son of Uchiha Inc.?"

"Yes….but enough about him! I'm going to become the number one best…"

"Here it is! Thank you so much Naruto."

"See you around, Sakura! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your number or…"

Sakura laughed as she continued into the main office.

* * *

"Hi." Sasuke said in a very low manner.

"Hello!" She squeaked in very badly broken up Japanese.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He replied

"You mean the son of the world famous Uchiha Incorporated that builds and runs some of the most industrious and modern businesses?" she rambled.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"It's an honor Uchiha-sama! I'm Emily Burke."

"Nice to meet you. I know this is rushed, but some friends and I are having a party this Saturday. I was wondering of you would like to go with us."

"Oh wow! That sounds well, um..."

She was going to turn him down. Mentioning a party to a girl like her might not be the right direction to head. How about romance?

"But before that I was hoping that you would do me the honor of going out with me this Thursday and maybe seeing a movie on Friday."

"Like a date?"

"Yes ma'am. A date." Sasuke's onyx eyes looked intensely into hers. He lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek. She blushed. 'Got her.' He thought.

"Sure." She giggled. "Here's my number. Call me."

"Of course." He replied as he took her paper as the first bell rang. "But I would never let a beautiful young woman as yourself walk to class by herself carrying such heavy books."

"You know that's kind of old fashion." She smiled.

"I guess I'm just like that."

* * *

Sakura roamed the halls aimlessly hoping to come across her Chemistry class room. Gladly, 20 minutes after class was supposed to start, she found room 205. Sakura sighed. This was it. The start of first day number 37. She turned the knob and looked as all of the students were talking and relaxing.

"Sakura!" shouted a so familaure voice.

She smiled in response.

"Here! Sit next to me. Our teacher is always late so don't worry about it." He continued.

"Are you sure?" She replied.

"Of course! Oh, Sakura this is Sasuke-teme." He shouted as he pointed at the guy right behind her.

"He saved it for you." Sasuke replied.

'She's kind of cute. Might actually be cute enough to be 100.' Sasuke thought as he smirked.

"Don't you dare…" started Naruto in a low voice.

"Don't he dare what?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing!" laughed Naruto nervously.

"Dobe." Stated Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto stated in response.

"Number 99 bagged." He smiled.

* * *

**Well, here we are again. I have to say that while I was rereading my fan fictions. I like the ideas and I love how they were, but I must go back and rewrite this. This story needs work, but don't worry. I wont' be changing any of the main parts of the story line. Same story, same situations, different way of telling it. Also, I have completed this story in this previous writing style. Just give me a little to rewrite and figure out how to do it. It can't be that hard. I love all of you you already like this story! I hope you like the rewrite as well! Thank you so much everyone!**

**DarksHiddenOne**


End file.
